Mariano Hyland
Mariano Reece Hyland is the Victor of the 92nd Hunger Games. He is the husband of Eden Lewis-Hyland and resides in District One. His Victor talent is cooking. General Apperance Mariano stands at the full grown height of six foot four and weighs two hundred pounds. He prides in keeping himself fit, and so has managed to, over the years since his games, build up a six pack of abs. His Dark brown hair and his chocolate brown eyes have, in the past, won the Capitol's heart. The majority of his weight is muscle mass in his upper body which he has gained over his lifetime. As a tribute in the first part of the Quarter Quell, the stylists preffered to show off his body, often dressing him up in nothing but swimming trunks when he was in the public eye where the games before they had been focusing on highlighting those brown features. In the districts he can often be seen in a grey hoodie and jeans. While acting as a mentor he tends to wear a suit and tie, once the stylists have managed to wrestle him into it that is. He is always seen wearing a silver ring around his left ring finger. This ring has diamonds set into the middle of it and is symbolic of his arranged marriage to Eden. He also can always be seen wearing the dog tag that he wore in his Hunger games to remind him of those who gave their lives for him to live his own. There are very few occasions where he will be without the dog tag (He even wore it as his reminder of home in the first round of the quell). He has a tattoo on his upper left shoulder. Personality Mariano had been known throughout the district for being the mayor’s arrogant and overconfident son, but after he returned home from the Games that had changed. He became studies, studying night and day in his father’s office, learning everything he could about politics. It was after the Victory tour however that the full effects of the Games took hold. The teenage victor had been shy towards woman before those games, only using pick up lines in the Capitol to play the charm card. But when he returned he began to throw them out left and right. He rarely returned to his home in the Victor’s Village at night, often spending it with women within their homes or hotel room. He also had began to use politics to his advantage and became mildly manipulative. The fourteen year old boy from District One barely continued to live, for tiny bits of him remained. One of those tiny bits was the fact that he can be rather Romantic, if he felt like it anyways. But the rest of him was gone. The overconfidence killed by the injuries he had received against the Careers. His shy demeanor replaced by a rather seductive male. History Early Life When he was an infant, life in the Hyland Residence was simple. Mariano would cry at approximately six in the mornin, demanding that he be fed and his diaper be changed. This cry acted as his father's alarm clock, for the man would wake alongside his wife and race to the nursary room just to kiss his son on the head before he headed to work. When his father got home it was time for the little boy to cry in his arms before falling asleep for the night. He was two years old when Reece and Elenia had a second child. A baby girl they named Sapphire. From that day forward he spent the day with his father, building a lasting bond with his old man. When Mariano turned five, his father began to train him. These traning tasks wer normal everyday activities (like carrying papers from one place to another) designed to build up his stamina, fitness, and strength. With each month that passed his confidence grew until at the age of fourteen he volunteered for the title of Tribute in just his second reaping. The 92nd Hunger Games The ninety-second Hunger Games took place in a prehistoric jungle and lasted six days. Mariano spent the whole of Prep week planning the demise of the Career Pack, having formed an alliance with the District Twelve male. When the Bloodbath began, he ran to the Cornucopia, managing to grab ahold of a black hiking bag filled with a pack of survival items, and a sword. One by one he killed each member of the Career pack during the bloodbath, stopping only when the final member, the girl from District Four, managed to escape. Mariano is best known for being one of the only children of a mayor to volunteer and for being chased up a tree by a muttation. Post Hunger Games For nine months after the Games Mariano spent his time locked up in the study of his new home, his mother bringing him meals and wrapping a blanket around him when he fell asleep in the study. When he was sixteen years old, he was introduced to the world of women and slept with Paisley Wharwood, something that set off a chain reaction and from that point forward, Mariano had been known as quite the manwhore. At the age of twenty-one the Capitol forced him to marry one of his past tributes, Eden Lewis. The Victor Games Shortly after his marriage to Eden, the Capitol announced the twist for the Quarter Quell. This year, there would be five Hunger Games, each with their own twist. Low and behold, the 100th Hunger Games Part A was a Victor's Game where the Capitol got to choose the tributes, however what wasn't revealed to the tributes was that they would continue to live. Amongst the twenty-four tributes chosen was Mariano. During the Games, Mariano was killed in the Bloodbath, and it was only after this occured that he and Eden discovered that they really did love one another. Children *Rowley Tanner, Son, 5 years, lives in District 1 *Miles Wharwood, Son, 5 years, lives in District 2 *Ryan Oliver Hyland, Unborn son *Orson Thorne Hyland, Unborn son *Probably several others that he doesn't know of Relationships Eden Lewis-Hyland Paisley Wharwood-Callahan The Tributes His Sons Sapphire Hyland Quotes Links :: Profile :: Plot Page Category:Character Category:Victor